


【坤丞】水下旖旎

by InsomniaMemo



Category: KC - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 19:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMemo/pseuds/InsomniaMemo
Kudos: 6





	【坤丞】水下旖旎

八月的夏天如热情似火的红玫瑰，扎根进了每个人心里。看惯了国内炎热的天气一般，范丞丞硬拉着蔡徐坤去了欧洲同样正值酷暑的圣托里尼岛，美名其曰度假

范丞丞一心想着去度假，泡在酒店游泳池里头晒着太阳美滋滋的做个白日梦。蔡徐坤就不一样了，一听到要去度假的消息就直奔便利店买了一大堆情趣用品，誓要把它们全用带走个遍不成。定酒店的时候还仔细观察了一番室外阳台的游泳池地理位置，翻来覆去看了十几家酒店后选了在山顶上的一家酒店。然后就开始着手收拾行李，甚至别有用心的把那些不能明的拿出来的东西塞到了箱子最底下一层就怕小孩看见了当场全部扔掉

经过十几个小时的机程，范丞丞早就累的不行一沾上酒店的枕头就闭上眼会周公去了。蔡徐坤一脸无奈又宠溺地看着人大字型趴在床上睡觉的场景，把东西都拿出来一股脑塞进床头柜的抽屉里，随便洗了个澡就抱着人安安心心睡过去了

反正假期还长，不差这一天

蔡徐坤控制不住疯狂上扬的嘴角偷笑起来，活像个偷腥的狐狸

原本计划好第二天去红沙滩晒太阳的范丞丞朦胧中看了一眼窗外足以晒脱掉自己一层皮的阳光光速放弃了计划，扬言要在酒店里窝一整天，蔡徐坤倒也乐得奉陪

直到下午太阳没那么强烈的时候，范丞丞才舍得换上泳裤裸着上身泡进了游泳池里，还把在旁边看书的蔡徐坤一起拉下了泳池。

俩人在泳池里嬉闹着打了会儿水仗，但其实也就是范丞丞仗着蔡徐坤怕他被水呛着单方面的在“挑衅”蔡徐坤。

体育运动刚刚持续不到五分钟就暂停了，原因范丞丞嫌蔡徐坤都不反击太无聊了就自己游到泳池边上胳膊垫着下巴看着过路的行人

猝不及防地，蔡徐坤就从他身后环住了他，趁他不注意的时候还乘机悄悄咬了口他的耳垂，完全不care那些路过的人，倒是范丞丞脸腾地红了起来，语无伦次地想要摆脱这个怀抱

“流氓！”范丞丞恼羞成怒道

“我流氓宝宝不是早就知道了吗”蔡徐坤用自己硬的不行的下身顶了顶范丞丞的大腿根，能感受到怀里的身体突然就蹦紧了紧，甚至挣扎了起来

“这可是在外面……能不能……进去再弄……”范丞丞被吓得不禁放软了声音，小声嗔怪着

“不行，今天就想在外面做呢”蔡徐坤愉悦又有些欠扁的声音在耳边响了起来。范丞丞发誓，如果他没有被禁锢着，他绝对会跳起来往他脸上揍一拳

“想不想老公轻点？”蔡徐坤小声威胁，手下已经脱掉了人的泳裤，抚上他的性器，轻轻逆着水流撸动起来。范丞丞也被这突如其来的刺激激地泄了口，一连串呻吟使得蔡徐坤愈发失智，眼里欲望也越来越深

没有任何预告的，蔡徐坤的手指蓦地就就着水流探进了范丞丞身后的穴里，不给人适应一下的时间，就开始小幅度地在里面抽插着，如愿听到怀里人猛地吸气，用软软的声音撒娇着说痛，他便放慢手指抽插的速度温柔的吻了吻人的耳垂然后轻轻伏在耳畔低语“宝宝放松，等下就不痛了”他顿了顿，愉快地补充道：“我们现在，可是在外面哦~”范丞丞呜呜地求饶了两声，后穴又不自然的收紧，肠壁紧紧地包裹着那在里面做坏的两根手指

蔡徐坤两指使劲往外扩张，把穴口又撑大了些，一边低下头轻轻安慰：“宝宝，放松点，他们看不见的”说着又往里捅了捅，看着范丞丞从紧紧皱着眉到脸蛋渐渐泛起红晕，耳根也慢慢染上情欲，奖励似的亲了他一口，然后把手指撤出来，也脱掉自己的泳裤，那早就硬的不行的物件跳了出来，蔡徐坤只是扶着范丞丞的腰，和着水流轻轻的一寸一寸顶进穴道里

当整个性器没入穴道的时候，两个人都舒服的喘了口气。也不给范丞丞多一口喘息的时间，蔡徐坤就和着水流缓缓的抽插起来，瞬间惹得范丞丞一阵呻吟

“宝宝，我们是在外边，你可得叫的小声点啊”蔡徐坤一边狠狠地顶他，一边凑在范丞丞耳边提醒他，不出意料的看见身前人红了耳朵，甬道也因为紧张猛地收紧了些

“啊……呜……你……你流氓”范丞丞咬着牙哭腔着蹦出几个字。蔡徐坤坏笑着开口：“可是流氓让你很舒服诶”说着手也向人胯下摸去，甚至停下了身下的抽插，靠在范丞丞肩上专注地服务着身下的器物

蔡徐坤熟练有技巧的手法让范丞丞很快泄了身，高潮后猛地的收缩的后穴夹得蔡徐坤呼吸一滞，松开人的性器，掐着人的腰就是一顿猛干，恨不得把他干穿一样

“宝宝，你看那几个小姑娘在看你呢，你可得小心点啊”又是几下发狠了的深顶

范丞丞强行撑起嘴角冲那几个女孩笑了笑，倒是那几个女孩害羞先跑走了去

随着一记深顶，范丞丞本来的低吟突然拔高了八个度，提醒蔡徐坤他找对了地方。蔡徐坤吻着范丞丞的侧脸一边发了狠地冲着敏感点一阵顶撞，最后顶着敏感点射了出来

范丞丞累的整个人瘫在蔡徐坤身上，任由他在后穴扣挖着清理留在身体里的精液

“蔡徐坤”

“嗯？”

“这几天你睡沙发”

“……”

-End

——————————————  
“妈妈那两个哥哥为什么贴那么近啊？”

“……可能他们在说悄悄话吧哈哈哈哈咱们快走吧”


End file.
